The truth hurts
by Kimberly-TMNT2012
Summary: Just a little something I made! No romance! But LOSTS of feels! Based on TMNT 2k12 Do NOT own TMNT or any characters! (except the OC which I thought up randomly) Enjoy! xD (iF YOU WANT A FANFIC ON MY REAL OC, JUST COMMENT!)
1. Not a Princess!

The night was silent. So silent you could here a tiny bird call in the distance. (Coo coo) a pigeon landed on a roof top pecking at some crumbs, then scurried away and flapped its wings, as Karai and the foot came landing on the roof top from higher ground, with an unrecognized girl with long thin dark down hair with bangs that swept to the side, with green eyes and a black form fitting top, with black shorts, the girls skin was light, a fair balance between pale, and tan, with freckles that aligned her nose and cheeks, beside Karai. That girl was me... Hi, I'm Ariel, and NO, not the Little Mermaid Ariel, more like, deadly assassin Kunoich that's loyal to The Shredder Ariel. Is it my real name? No. I don't know my real name, so let me tell you the story. When I was very young, about two, I was sent to an orphanage in my home town, Irland, then, a man, sharply dressed with a briefcase came in to adopt me, but he also already had a daughter, named Karai, we grew up together, like best friends, anyway, so, the Shredder told me about his times in Japan, and then when I got older to understand, his history with Hamatto Yoshi, who killed his wife, and ruined his family. So he trained me in the martial art of ninjitsu, So in a way, I owe him, he gives me a home, food, shelter, and a great skill, I help destroy his enemies. I love to fight, it's almost all I know. Shredder named me Ariel because my long hair I always used to dye red reminded him of Ariel, and my love for swimming and other aquatic sports. And I like to collect random things I find on the streets... Wow... I'm like a deadly human version of The Little Mermaid. "Alright foot- bots, and Ariel" Karai began taking off her mouth mask and turning to us, "the turtles may be coming directly three meters across from us on this very building, so stay in hiding, then we attack, got it?" The foot-bots bowed. "Got it." I replied. "Good" Karai then said, there was a clomping of running feet, we all swiftly hid. This is so exciting! My first ambush on those awful (so dad tells me) pupils of Hamatto Yoshi (AKA Splinter), the turtles.

"Alright team" I hear one say. "We wait here for the Krangg to come, Donnie, keep April safe, you to Raph, Mikey, you'll look out with me. Alright?" I peeked out from where I was hiding to catch a glimpse of the turtles. Then Karai gave the signal to attack. YES! We all rushed out in our fighting positions, I adjusted my mouth mask, it matched Karai's except mine was more of a navy blue. Then Karai swiped out her sword as I arched my bow and arrow. The foot bots geared their weapons. The turtles turned around getting out their weapons to, one of them had freckles! Didn't know that was possible... And no, they are not regular turtles, they are mutant turtles, big turtles with human structured faces but still turtle like, masks, and the body position of a human but still with their turtle selves. "Cute Karai, but I'm not up for it, we're kind of busy." The blue clad turtle who was the third shortest said to my sister, "Ya? Well we don't care." I said giving the turtle the evil eye, he glared at me, then the fight broke out. "Who's the other girl?" The tall purple clad turtle with the tooth gap said flipping and stabbing his Bo-staffs knife piece into a foot-bot, no! Why did he have to stab Bobby? I swiped my leg under his tripping him on his back... shell... Something... I took off my mouth mask and said, "Names Ariel." Then, the fight stopped and the turtles started laughing. The turtle got up and said, "A-Ariel?" He said with tears from his laughter. "It's not funny!" I shouted. "Ya... Im sure you'll make us SEA SICK." The blue clad turtle joked. "Quit it!" I yelled, my face red. "Something on your mind..." The red clad second shortest turtle with green eyes began. "Princess?" The red clad turtle finished. It felt like an arrow of hurt and dishonour was shot into my heart. Now, I'm really angry, I spin a kick to the red clad turtles face, and shoot an arrow directly on a target painted on a water tower in the centre dot, making a huge leak with water poring out. I turned around and shot the turtles a death glare. "How's that for a Princess?" I said taking off my mouth mask. I put it back on and jumped off the roof, Karai and the foot followed. As we walked back to the lair, I found a piece from someone's necklace, it was pink heart made from swirls and tiny plastic jewels. I bent down to pick it up and put it in my pocket. "You know you don't need that..." Karai said as I caught up to her. "You know I love collecting things..." I told her, we smiled at each other and made our way into the lair, house, or dojo... Let's just say, my place, the front was a huge split door made of stain blue glass just like all the windows including the roof. With a ledge at the top I go on when I wanna be alone. "Karai, Ariel, Where are the turtles?" Shredder asked as Karai and I knelt down on the walkway to his throne... Chair... Whatever... "Father, they escaped..." I told him looking up with apologetic eyes. "Your teenaged foolishness is getting in the way. I trained both of you to destroy the turtles and find Splinter, no lacking off... But Ariel, this was your first time, I will give you both one more chance, but fail again, I will deal with Splinters students myself, until then... Both of you, to the dojo, I want you both to train extra hard... No more lollygaging. NOW!" Karai and I hurried to the dojo across the glass floor with water underneath lining the tile pathway.

I swung a kick to Karai but she dodged it. She pulled out her sword and came at me, but I took my bow and arrow and shot it out of her hand. It hit he wall sticking out, Karai ran to grab it and came at me once more, we made an x with our weapons, face to face. "Why is Father still bugging about Ting Shen? She's dead, has us for 'daughters' he needs to get over it!" I said breaking the x. Karai stood there and replied. "I know... But either way... She was my real mother..." She then looked down with eyes closed and a frown. I went to give her a hug. The we sat down side by side. "It's okay Karai..." I began. "So when you gonna tell Father he's not really your father?" I asked Karai. "I don't know..." She said wiping her cheek. "I find it funny how we are such good friends, yet you really are from here, and I'm not... I mean, you KNOW about your adoption! Shredder actually cares the slightest bit for you..." Karai softly commented. "Cares for me? I don't think so... He doesn't even feed us. Although, I do enjoy when we ask Xever for Money and he just gives it to us for pizza or something." I said smiling. We both laughed, then it shortly faded. "Thanks for cheering me up Ariel." Karai said looking at me. "No prob."

The next morning I woke up more tired than ever, training yesterday almost killed me, no really, Karai needs to use a wooden sword or something in training at least. I grabbed a box from my small (more like giant stash) bag of blood red hair dye. I went to the bathroom and put in the dye, hopped in the shower and washed up. I got out and put on my teal green skirt that goes just above my knees, light purple front ruffled blouse, light purple knee high socks and white flats, today I was going to the spring dance at my school, I only went to school because. I chose to, Father gave us a choice if we wanted to go to school or not, I said yes but Karai would rather stay at home training all day, but she's came a few times on special days. I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my black hobo bag with white poka-dots. Grabbed a granola bar from the pantry (which was kind of one of the only foods we had...) and headed to school. Not even saying bye, but right as I closed the door behind me my phone made a 'ping!' Noise and I looked at my texts -BYE! :)- Karai sent me. I smiled and replied -See u after the dance! :)- Then I put my phone in the small pocket in my bag and continued to walk. I met up with my friend Catarina Who had short curly honey coloured hair, baby blue eyes, and skin about the same tone as mine, she was about a foot shorter than me, and didn't have freckles like me, she was originally from here, New York. "Hey Ari!" She said walking my way, waving and smiling her really white teeth. "Hey Cat!" I smiled, still holding onto my bag. She gave me a hug, and was incredibly jumpy, even for a Monday morning... "Okay.. Why are you so happy?" I asked as Cat separated the hug. "Well, you know Jake right? Tall, black hair swaying hair, dark brown eyes and perfect smile?" She said dreamily looking up at the clouds (gloomy dark clouds). "Yaaaaa..." I asked engaging in her story. "HE ASKED MY TO THE DANCE! EEEEEEEK!" She said jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Once Cat finally stopped jumping, I held her shoulders down and said. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Now all you need is a date!" Cat said swinging her arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk. "What? No no no no no! I do NOT need a date! I'll just hang out with Sonya while you dance, laugh, and eat with Jake." I said with a smile.

Then Cat gave me a serious look "You NEED a date... And I'm gonna help you! Let's see... There's Randy..."

"Ew"

"Carlos"

"No!"

"Casey?"

"Jones?"

"Yes"

"Nah..."

"Daniel?"

"Gross! Look," I began putting my hand on Cat's shoulder. "I'll be fine."


	2. The Dance

At the Dance. I was just drinking up some punch when... "BOO!" Casey shouted behind me, I turned around in surprise and spit out the punch like a sprinkler. "AHHHH sick!" He said wiping his face. "Well that's what you get for scaring me..." I said in a high pitched voice putting down the plastic red cup. "I thought you didn't go to these Jones." I smirked. "Well, I just felt like I could finally make my move on red... Red." He looked over at April O'Neil, the natural red head with beautiful blue eyes, skin tone like mine and freckles, she was short... Shorter than me... Stubborn, smart, drivin, and just the right amount of temper (trust me, there's a thing) and she's just... How do I describe her personality... What's the word? Oh ya! Perfect. Then There's me, TOO tempered, crazy, clumsy, average student, and NOT natural red head, and not the prettiest (well, not as pretty as April) people have told me I'm pretty or beautiful before, but I don't believe them. "Of cores..." I quietly said. "What do you mean of cores?" Casey said looking back at me. He leaned on his hockey stick. "It's just... You've got a HUGE crush on her! You know, just like Daniel, Jay, Michael, Ashtan, Bo... Should I keep going?" I said counting on my fingers. We both looked at April dancing with her friend Irma, April wore a yellow (of cores) silky bell dress down at her knees with no straps, hair down, a white flower around her wrist, and yellow high heels. Irma wore a dark purple stain skirt, a black top with sleeves that cover your hands a bit, and her hair in a ponytail with her in no glasses. "Ya... I guess so... But hey..." Casey turned to me. "Look at you, you're beautiful, just like her, smart, a lot braver, and stronger, and gotta say you are crazy, but people like crazy, plus... You've got a good heart. Don't forget it, but... You're a pretty cool gal." Then, he turned away to talk to April. I sighed, and looked at my reflection in the clean tile walls of the school gym. "Maybe he's right..." I said stroking my cheek once down. I smiled. "Hey, Ari, you alright?" Cat said coming up behind me. I turned around to face her. "Ya... I'm fine..." I said nodding with a small smile. "Come on! I want you to meet someone! she said taking my hand and pulling me to the corner. That's where I met face to face with a dark haired girl in a black form fitting knee high silk dress, in black heels. Karai. "Hey sis!" I said giving her a hug, she hugged me back. "Wait... You know each other?" Cat asked as the hug broke. "Ya... We're adoptive sisters..." I said smiling. "Ohhhh! That makes sense! Because Karai told me to being you over here!" I face palmed. Then we laughed and continued to dance.


	3. Going home

After the dance, Karai and I spilled into our black fits, gear, grabbed our weapons and assembled the foot-bots. Tonight, Karai was going home.

We ran across roof tops, and ambushed the turtles again on purpose. The foot-bots don't even know what's going on. We landed behind the turtles and the four-sum turned around. Leo swiped out his Katanas, Mikey whipped out his nunchucks, Raph struck out his sais and Donnie pulled out his bo-staff, ready to fight. "Karai..." Leo said, still in formation. Karai walked up to Leo, leaned close to his ear, and I could just here her say. "It's not Karai... It's Miwa." Then, Leo smiled, and his brothers nodded, then the 'fight' broke out. After all the foot-bots were destroyed. Karai walked up to the turtles and said. "Can I come home?"

Leo nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"Awww yeah! Splinter will be sphyced!" Mikey said cheering.

"Welcome to the family." Raph said with a smirk, he gave Karai a light fist bump, and Donnie just stood there crossing his arms looking away. "Come on Donnie, you know you wanna!" Mikey said as Karai walked up to him. "Will you forgive me?" Donnie then looked down at Karai and smirked. "For what?" He said smiling and putting his hand to his ear. Karai sighed. "Almost killing April, then doing it again, and again, and for mutating Justin..." Karai said not amused. Then she elbowed Donnie in a sisterly way. "Good to be with my REAL family." Then everyone broke out in a group hug, but I just stood there awkwardly. Karai then walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. "Goodbye." She whispered. I hugged her tightly back. "Not goodbye... Just... See you later..." A tear ran down my eye. The hug broke. Then Karai went off with the turtles.

I made my way home. What else could I do? I opened the doors, father looked surprised to see only me. "Ariel... Where is Karai?" He looked around, wait... Was he... Worried? "Father she... She..." I slipped a few fake tears. "Died in battle, Leo, sliced his Katana and Karai... Didn't know what hit her." Father sighed, and sat back slumped in his throne. "Karai was a fool to not see that coming, maybe she wasn't worth the stealing from Hamatto Yoshi." I gasped. How could he? "Father? Why are you not worried?" I asked.

"Why would I be?"

Now, real tears started to sting my eyes. What if Karai really died? I would be really heartbroken, though I already am since I might not see her again. I ran to my room, threw on my PJ's, and sobbed myself to bed.

The next morning, my room was still all dark. I looked at the clock. -3:00am- I sighed and laid back down on my bed, wait... Father doesn't get up until 3 hours... I can get out of here! I quickly packed all my things and school work, got dressed, brushed my hair, and started to head out. As I was a meter away from my home, standing there outside in the dark, I whispered. "Goodbye... Father..." I really do feel bad for leaving, because if it wasn't for him, I would've still been at the orphanage. But I also don't feel bad, because I realized that Shredder is a back-stabbing jerk, who doesn't care about anyone but himself, and just took me and trained me to fight for his own good, NOT mine! So I started to walk away with confidence. I found a roof to sleep on for the night, I unpacked a soft blanket and a pillow, set them nicely on the roof, and began to sleep.


	4. The End?

I woke up on my back, my eyes opened to see four green blurs looking over me. I screamed, but then realized it was the turtles. Thank god! "You guys scared me!" I said getting up. "That was the point." Raph said with a smile. Then Donnie hit him in the head. "No. We came to see if you needed a place to stay." Leo said holding out his hand with a smile. I smiled back and stood up with his hand offer. I then grabbed my stuff and packed the pillow and blanket. "Alright, let's go!" I said smiling and ready. The turtles smiled back and led me to the lair. When I entered the lair, it was amazing, video games, a TV, pizza, bedrooms, a lab?! Cool! I could get used to this! But what really caught my eye, was the dojo. "Wow..." I said looking around, then. Heard a meow from the kitchen. "Huh?" I said walking towards it. Mikey followed me, when I opened he freezer I saw... An icecream kitty? Wired... "Oh ya... That's our icecream kitty!" Mikey said smiling sheepishly. "Ya, the one that MIKEY mutated." Donnie said shooting daggers at Mikey, Mikey the backed away still smiling and then started to run. I just smiled and rolled my eyes, then closed the freezer. I heard a footstep into the kitchen. I turned around to see "Karai!" I exclaimed running her her holding out my arms for a hug. She hugged me back, I was so happy so see her! "Hey sis." Karai said with a smile. "Hey..." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. "HEY GUYS! We're watching Godzilla toniiiiight! Aww yeah!" Mikey cheered peering into the kitchen, he then ran away to the coach, we all followed. I saw April and Mikey sitting in the coach, and Leo on the floor. Karai sat a few spaces from Leo. I went to sit beside Leo and crossed my legs as he did. I gave Karai a smile and she smiled back. Donnie took a seat beside April and Mikey spread out like 'More room for me!' I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail. Leo turned to me and said, "Have you seen this movie before?" In a whisper as the movie started, I replied, "No... But I really want to!" Leo then smiled and turned back to the TV. Godzilla is HUGE! Wow... And poor little boy who got separated from his parents! ?Lucky he got back to them. After the movie, I was amazed. "That... Was... AWESOME!" I said jumping up. "Anyone seen this before?" I asked turning around, everyone shook their heads. "Nope, but you are right, IT WAS AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed after me. I giggled. Then, we all headed to bed.

**Thank you solo much for reading! If you want me to make more, just comment down below! Happy to here your replies! Rate, comment, and keep up with all of YOUR wonderful fan fictions! Later!**


End file.
